


Spellbound

by ko_chan



Series: The Shy Witch and The Cruel Prince [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Futago, Modern Witch AU, Modern Witchcraft, Witch AU, futaba witch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: AU. No personas. Futaba Witch AU. A witch for hire, Futaba crafts a love potion not realizing it was meant for her friend Goro Akechi. Welp. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Goro/Futaba





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 5
> 
> Here's another short Futago oneshot!

Futaba panted heavily, practically gasping for breath, as she raced to Leblanc. She had to make it there before Goro would drink her potion!

In hindsight, perhaps taking a commission for a love potion wasn’t good judgement on her part, but Futaba had been eyeing a very old potions book from the bookstore for a while, and her greed won out her morality.

Now she was cursing her selfishness.

She should’ve asked sooner who exactly the love potion was for—that should’ve been her first question, but NOPE—that potions book was too deliciously distracting, and now Futaba was left with nothing but to haul her ass to Leblanc where her client would be dropping the love potion into Goro’s coffee.

 _‘I swear if I make it in time, I take any punishment!’_ Futaba begged.

Her legs and lungs burned by the time she got to Leblanc. She could see all her friends there while her most recent client was batting her eyelashes at Goro, who appeared to want to back away but was too polite to do so. Her violet eyes zeroed in on the coffee he was about to sip, and she swore all of the Gods gave her strength in that moment to rush towards him.

“Goro! Wait!” Futaba called, but Goro didn’t seem to hear her so Futaba did the logical thing.

She leaped on top of him and smashed their lips together.

Futaba heard the distinct sound of the coffee cup dropping to the floor while Goro’s eyes widened as well as Ryuji’s shout of “What the hell?!” but her mind focused on the fact that her and Goro were currently lip-locking. Futaba sighed in relief, about to pull away, but was surprised when Goro closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him, and roughly biting on her lip to let his tongue into her mouth. Futaba gasped as Goro’s tongue traced hers.

She didn’t expect this to happen…

Someone cleared their throat and Futaba and Goro separated, both panting heavily, staring at each other in wonder. Futaba blinked, her attention slowly snapping to her now angry client.

“I’d like a refund please.” The girl demanded. Futaba shoved the money into the girl’s chest.

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” Futaba glared. She was protective of her friends, and she was so grateful she was able to spare Goro from ill effects of a Love Potion. The girl huffed, slamming the door on her way out. Futaba stuck her tongue out at the closed door.

“Futaba, what the fuck man?!” Ryuji cried. Futaba turned to see her friends with varying expressions. Ryuji and Yusuke were gaping while Akira and Haru were trying not to laugh and Ann and Makoto were smirking deviously. Futaba’s face erupted into a bright blush.

“I-It’s not what it looks like! She was going to drug him!” she felt Goro’s chest vibrating with snickers, reaching up and cupping her face to turn her to face him. She blushed harder when she caught his smirk and heated gaze.

“So you thought that kissing me was the best solution instead of taking the cup?” Goro quirked an eyebrow and Futaba squeaked. The others were chuckling.

“We’ll let you handle this one, Goro.” Akira said.

“Yeah, just make sure to keep it PG though. Futaba is still innocent.” Ann teased.

“W-Wait! What do you guys mean?! W-What’s going on?” Futaba spluttered turning to them. Goro chuckled, drawing her attention back to him. His eyes glinted in amusement.

“You have no idea how cute you are right now.” Goro smirked. He leaned closer to her. “It makes me want to have you all to myself.”

“Annnnddddd that’s where we leave. See ya!” Ryuji bid them farewell as their friends all went upstairs to hang out. Futaba reached out for them.

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Futaba cried, wanting to follow them, but Goro seemed to want her to suffer for he gripped her tighter, captivated by her.

“Don’t worry, Futaba. I don’t bite—much.” Goro’s grin was practically wolfish, and Futaba knew this guy was going to devour her whole.

“I suppose you’re not going to agree to forget this ever happened, are you?” Futaba groaned.

“Not happening. Sorry.” Goro told her, nuzzling into her neck. “You’re mine now. You’re going to have to deal.”

And Goro showed her exactly how she was his. Futaba wouldn’t ever admit to anyone else though it was enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
